CLANNAD クラナド: Book 3: -Ushio After-
by Choco Scorpion Bat
Summary: Sequel to "Book 2" and "Summer Dreams". Ushio is in her high school years! Follow this shy girl's misadventures through her teenage years as she finds drama, pain, adventure, and romance, and discovers what it means to grow up.
1. Chapter I

**A/N: It's here, after nearly four years of writing. Book 3 has finally arrived. I am persistently writing and editing this one, and will make every possible effort to update regularly. After all, you guys deserve it.**

 **Thank you for your continued support.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own CLANNAD. CLANNAD is the property and © 2008 Visual Art's/Key. Names, characters, places, and incidents (hereby referenced in the past tense) are either the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. Please support the actual release.**

CLANNAD クラナド

BOOK 3

-Ushio After-

Chapter I

Ushio ran, tripping over her own two feet in her anxiousness to get to class on time. It was her freshman year at Hikarisaka Private High School, and she wanted to make a good impression. She reached the bottom of the cherry blossom where her parents first met, and ran out of breath. Ushio stood there, bent over, gasping violently, clutching her chest. She was not made for such strenuous activity. A cool breeze wafted by, blowing the cherry blossoms around, creating a slight fantasy effect. The girl enjoyed it, but cried out when the wind blew harder. Ushio ran up the hill, suddenly remembering the opening ceremony.

 _Can't be late! Can't be late!_ Ushio thought frantically. Finally, she saw the school gates, and excitement coursed through her. Suddenly, she collided with a large _something_ and was on the ground. She whimpered in pain as a sharp stinging sensation coursed down her spine. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, willing herself not to cry, and when she opened them, a hand was before her. Ushio stared at it, momentarily struck dumb, and allowed her eyes to travel up to the owner of the hand.

The boy had deep blue hair, fringed with black, with eyes that were just as blue. He was also very tall. Ushio guessed maybe 5'9. He reminded Ushio of her father, or Uncle Yoshino. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

"Well, are you going to take my hand, or sit there all day?" he asked.

Ushio let loose a tiny gasp and accepted his hand. She picked up her bag and stared at the ground, quietly thanking the tall boy.

"No problem. My name is Hajime. Hajime Kuromaki, but my friends call me Hime for short. What's yours?" he spouted.

This sudden show of attention was slightly frightening for Ushio. Her face burned red and she fidgeted, unsure of what to say. She opened her mouth, only to have a squeak escape. She immediately slapped a hand over it, and grew an even redder shade, if that was possible. Hajime laughed and placed a hand on Ushio's head, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut.

"You're pretty cute, you know that?"

Ushio looked at the ground, deeply embarrassed as Hajime sniggered. He looked over to the school entrance, where hundreds of students milled about and once again turned his attention to the silent girl.

"You don't have to tell me your name yet, but we should get to class, you know!"

Ushio nodded, playing with the straps on her school bad. Hajime noticed.

"Would you like me to carry that for you?" he asked. He took the bag, not waiting for a response. "What class are you in?" he asked as they walked down the path to the school.

"1-D," Ushio said quietly. Hajime swung Ushio's bag over his shoulder with ease.

"You a freshman?"

Ushio nodded, still freaked out by this show of attention. Hajime looked down at Ushio.

"I see. I'm a junior. Let me tell you, high school isn't going to be easy! Some of the seniors and juniors, and maybe even a few sophomores, are probably gonna pull some pranks on you."

Ushio nodded. She already knew this. Her dad and Uncle Sunohara did that all the time when they were in school.

"You still haven't told me your name yet, Little Miss Nameless," Hajime said. By now, they were in the entrance hall of the school. Ushio stopped. Hajime stopped as well.

"U-Ushio… Okazaki," she whispered. Surprise was etched on Hajime's face.

"Okazaki? Are you… Tomoya Okazaki's daughter?" he said, now standing in front of Ushio. Ushio nodded, too afraid to say anything else.

"Well, well," Hajime said, hands on his hips.

Ushio looked up at him, confused. Hajime grinned.

"Let me show you something!" he said, grabbing Ushio's hand.

"Uwa!"

Hajime laughed as he dragged Ushio down the hall.

"Ha! You even sound cute!"

Ushio's face burned. They soon reached their destination. There were pictures of past students on the wall. Ushio stared in awe at them.

"This is the Room of Notables. The staff frame pictures of students who performed noteworthy or spectacular feats of courage and service to the school and community, and place them here."

Ushio stared. There were photographs of past student presidents, club leaders, team captains, class representatives, and more. Hajime pulled Ushio down the room a bit and pointed at a particular photograph above them.

"Tomoya Okazaki. He's your father, isn't he? You have his eyes."

Ushio stared at the large photo of her father as a student. He wasn't smiling. Of course, Ushio knew why; he had gone through so much suffering when he was her age. She stared at his half-lidded eyes. They were full of pain, anger, regret, and strangely, hope. She was enthralled. She nodded and touched the picture.

"Apparently he challenged every sports team on campus, and won every match, all with a bum shoulder, too. The man's a legend here on campus among the sports clubs."

 _That's my Daddy_ , Ushio thought, pride swelling inside for her father. Hajime put a hand on Ushio's shoulder, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Anyway, we better get to class. Just thought you might be interested."

Ushio nodded and followed Hajime out of the room. Hajime dropped her off at 1-D and headed for his own class.

 _This year be interesting_ , Ushio thought, and smiled.

 **A/N: That was Chapter I. I hope you enjoyed it. Also, please inform me if you like Hajime, or if he needs adjustment as a character. The last thing I want is to make a potential Gary Stu/Mary Sue character.**


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

"Ushio Okazaki, please come to the front of the class and introduce yourself."

Ushio looked up, very red in the face. Why her? All around the class, the students were whispering about her.

"Did he say 'Okazaki'? I hear that guy's a legend!"

"Dude! Check it out! That must be his daughter! She's pretty cute!"

The teacher, Miyashita-sensei, rapped the pointer on his desk.

"Quiet!"

Ushio's face burned hotly as she stood facing the 29 other students before her. They stared intently at her, a few of the males' eyes wandering over her. She suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. She whimpered. A boy in the front leaned in to his friend.

"Man that chick is smokin' hot! And she sounds cute, too!"

The teacher stood.

"I said quiet!"

The two boys instantly shut up. Ushio looked at the floor.

M-my name… Ushio Okazaki… um… p-pleased… t-to meet you…" she stuttered. A few students giggled. The teacher glared daggers.

"The next student who laughs, giggles, sniggers, speaks or even so much as sneezes until otherwise told will get detention!"

After that, not a student said a single word. Miyashita asked Ushio to tell the class about herself.

"W-well… I… I love the…" she looked to the floor and mumbled something indiscernible.

"What was that, Miss Okazaki? I didn't quite catch that last part," Miyashita said.

"I said… I love… the Dango family…"

Ushio groaned and squeezed her eyes shut, ready for the howls of laughter. Instead, when she opened her eyes, she saw many of the students grinning at each other and smiling at her. She felt a little better. Miyashita nodded at her to continue.

"Um… I also want to do drama…" she said. A student in the back whooped. A few students laughed.

"You may sit, Miss Okazaki," the teacher said. Ushio hurried back to her seat and buried her head.

Soon, class was over and it was lunch time. Ushio was packing her bag when a purple-haired girl approached her.

"Hi!"

Ushio yelped in shock and fell on to her backside again, scattering her books. Several students howled in laughter. The purple-haired girl helped her up, apologizing multiple times. Ushio retrieved her scattered books and rubbed her doubly sore bum, wincing.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! Honest!" stammered the girl. Ushio shook her head.

"It's fine," she mumbled, looking away. "Happens all the time."

The girl giggled and introduced herself as Yoichi Fujibayashi, the class representative for 1-D. Ushio continued to look away, still red. Why did people always focus on her? There were way more interesting people than her.

"So, your father is Tomoya Okazaki, huh?" Yoichi asked. Ushio nodded, unsure of how to respond.

"That's so cool! He's practically a legend here!"

Ushio unconsciously allowed a small giggle to escape, resulting in a hug from Yoichi.

"You're so cute! Let's be friends!"

Ushio blushed.

She ate lunch alone in the courtyard. Yoichi was busy with class responsibilities, and as a result, couldn't join her. Ushio sighed, feeling lonely. She ate in silence. Suddenly, a shadow obscured the sun. Curious, she raised her eyes to see Hajime. She had come up with a nickname for him, "Tall Hime". She thought it was cute.

"Well, well, we meet again, my sweet Ushio!" Hajime said cheerily, laughter in his deep blue eyes.

"Oh…" Ushio said quietly. Then she blushed when she realized he said "my sweet Ushio". Hajime sniggered and plopped down beside her. On the inside, Ushio was happy to see him. Now she wasn't alone.

"Tell me, what do you like to do, Ushio?" he said, taking a piece of her rice cake, much to her surprise.

"Um… I like… drama…" she muttered.

Hajime leaned back on his hands and kicked his feet out, staring at the sky.

"Drama, huh? Interesting."

"You don't think it's stupid?" Ushio asked. Hajime grinned widely and looked up at her.

"Nope! My buddies and I are actually recruiting for the drama club to be reorganized!"

Ushio looked surprised and Hajime sat up, smiling broadly.

"What? A guy can't do drama?" he teased, and leaned back again. "So why are you interested in drama, Shio?"

Ushio started when he said "Shio". Hajime glanced at her.

"You don't like Shio? I won't call you that if you don't want me to."

"N-no, it's fine," Ushio said. "My mom and dad call me that at home. I just… didn't expect to hear you say it is all."

"Ha, ha, okay then," he replied. "Anyway, why drama?"

Ushio thought about what she should say for a moment.

"My mom and dad were the ones who reformed the club when they were in school. My mom was really shy like me, and my dad helped her gain confidence through the club. So, I want to follow in their steps."

Hajime sat in silence, listening intently to Ushio speak.

"It wasn't easy, though. Nobody wanted to join. Then there was the student council. My dad called them a bunch of bureaucratic blockheads! He decided to get their attention by challenging the sports teams. That also led to a new student council president being elected. After that, they were able to reform the club!

"Whenever my dad tells me that story, it gives me the courage to do the things I otherwise wasn't able to do before. That's why I want to do drama."

Ushio stopped speaking and looked over at Hajime.

"I know it's kind of cliché but… Hajime why are you crying?"

Hajime wiped his eyes and chuckled.

"Sorry, it's just… your story is so touching. Me and buds, we just formed it as a joke. But you… you have an amazing reason."

Ushio was at a loss for words.

"Shio, join our club," Hajime said. Ushio was taken aback.

"W-what?"

Hajime smiled.

"You're perfect for the club. Also, we still need a club president."

"I-I guess I could join…" she said. Hajime jumped up, causing Ushio to squeal.

"Awesome! Just wait until I tell the guys!"

Ushio smiled.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

Hajime opened the door for Ushio when they arrived at the drama club room. She smiled at him, and walked in to see two boys, a junior and a freshman. They both looked up at Ushio and Hajime.

"…"

"…"

The two students stood up and faced Ushio and Hajime, who led her to the center of the room.

"Sunohara, Onimashi, meet Ushio Okazaki, our newest member."

Ushio giggled.

"I already know Takeshi Sunohara!"

Sunohara blushed and looked at the floor. Hajime looked surprised, while Onimashi said nothing. He whacked Sunohara on the back of the head, causing him to cry out in pain.

"What was that for?!"

"You were annoying me," Onimashi said with a blank face.

Ushio laughed, knowing full well that they were only doing that to make her more comfortable.

"By the way, she's our new club president," Hajime said. Sunohara face-planted and Onimashi clapped slowly.

"That's Hiroshi Onimashi for you."

"Thank you for your astute observation, Hime," he said in a flat tone. Then, Hajime remembered something.

"Ushio, you should meet our club advisor!"

It turned out that the club advisor was Yukine Miyazawa. Ushio had met her back when she was a little girl, but that was years ago. She felt much better now, knowing two people in the club, not counting Hajime.

The others reassured Ushio that they were still recruiting when she voiced her concerns about being the only girl in the club. Later on, she told Yoichi about the club and she agreed to join.

"Sounds like fun!" she said.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. She didn't see Hajime and the others again until school let out. She walked with Hajime, Takeshi and Onimashi to the crossing in town and went their separate ways. She was thrilled to have made so many new friends on her first day of school. Ushio couldn't wait to tell her parents.

"I'm home!" she called out when she entered their apartment. Nagisa was busy cooking dinner, but her father was nowhere to be found. Ushio felt downtrodden all of a sudden.

"Welcome home, Shio!" he mother said. Ushio smiled.

"Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yep! I was the center of attention all day, although I don't know why. It was a little overwhelming, to be honest with you."

Nagisa smiled and hugged Ushio.

"I bet it's because you're so cute!"

Ushio giggled. She was so much more comfortable in her own home.

"I made a lot of new friends today, and I saw Takeshi, too."

Nagisa was now setting the small table for dinner.

"That's great, Shio! I'm sure once people start to get to know you, you really will be the center of attention!"

Ushio beamed with joy as she helped her mother with the preparations.

"I wish Daddy didn't have to work so late," she said, feeling downtrodden again. Nagisa smiled knowingly.

"He'll be here soon, don't worry."

"I know, it's just…"

Nagisa looked at Ushio.

"What is it, sweety?"

Ushio shook her head.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to see him."

Nagisa smiled again. Ushio was so attached to her father. At that moment, Tomoya walked in, wearing his electrician's smock.

"Daddy!" Ushio exclaimed, and ran to him. Nagisa followed. Tomoya laughed and hugged Ushio, kissing Nagisa.

"Welcome home, Tomoya," Nagisa said.

"Good to be home!" he said. "Something smells good!"

"Dinner's already on the table."

Dinner was fried fish, seasoned rice, noodles and garden salad. Ushio loved every bit of it. She went to bed the happiest girl on Earth. She clutched her Dango plush with joy and instantly fell asleep. Tomoya and Nagisa stood in her doorway, smiling.

"We did good, Nagisa," he said quietly, smiling. Nagisa hugged him.

"Yes, I believe so. She turned out so beautiful, and with such a kind heart," she said.

"Stubborn as a mule, too!" Tomoya said, laughter in his voice. Nagisa smiled.

"Well, she does take after her father!"

Tomoya chuckled.

"Let's stay together forever," Nagisa said. "One big Dango family."

Tomoya looked down at her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

November 13th

Today was cool, and Ushio felt goosebumps travel up her flesh as she walked to school. Autumn was gradually merging into winter. The leaves danced in the wind as she watched. She shivered slightly.

"Ushio!"

Ushio started and spun on her heels to see Hajime. He stopped beside her and breathed deeply.

"Cold, isn't it?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," Ushio said as they started up the cherry blossom hill. "You know, this is where my parents first met."

Ushio noticed his hair.

"Hajime, your hair is so long now!"

"No, I don't know," Hajime said jokingly. They both laughed. "And I know, right? You like it? You know, I still haven't met your parents, Ushio. We've known each other for three months now. What's up?"

Ushio looked straight ahead.

"Sorry. It's not that I don't want to. My dad works late most days and my mom…"

Hajime leaned forward as they walked.

"Don't worry about it. Introduce me after school today. They sound interesting."

"Okay!" she said, a little too cheerily.

As they approached the school gate, Ushio noticed some students wearing a different uniform than hers and Hajime's. Ushio leaned into Hajime.

"Who are they?" Ushio asked. She didn't particularly like the looks of these guys. Hajime scowled.

"Mirasaka Prep. These goons are nothing but trouble."

"I wonder why they're hanging around our school?" Ushio said, more to herself than Hajime. They had now stopped walking. Hajime's scowled deepened and his eyes narrowed. Ushio noticed something about his look that slightly frightened her. Hatred. Fury. Disgust. Hajime clenched his fist.

"Probably waiting to jump some helpless student and steal their money," he growled, ice hanging onto every word. He put a hand on Ushio's shoulder. She looked up at him. "Come on. Best to avoid these buffoons."

Ushio nodded and made to follow Hajime. The Mirasaka Prep goons noticed.

"Yo, sweet cheeks! Why ya leavin'?" one of them hollered. Ushio stopped, surprised. Hajime paused midstep. The other boys advanced.

"How 'bout you come over here and give us some sugar?"

Ushio blushed deeply and moved closer to Hajime, who was seething.

"Don't… don't talk to her like that!" he whispered dangerously. The larger of the Mirasaka boys narrowed his eyes.

"What did you just say to me, punk?" he said.

Ushio was feeling uneasy now. The other two Mirasaka boys were still staring at her like ravenous wolves. Hajime was shaking with rage as he whipped around and jabbed a finger in the delinquent's direction.

"I said don't talk to her like that, you piece of crap!" he shouted in rage. His eyes gleamed dangerously as the wind whipped his shoulder-length hair around.

"Get him boys," the other said.

Instantly, a fight ensued. One came the right, the other the left. Hajime round-housed the one on the left and followed up with a high kick to the face. He jabbed the stumbling student, blocking a right hook from the boy behind him. As the shorter of the two fell, he backhanded the other, and kneed him in the gut. Unfortunately, he was not paying attention to the one on the ground, and he took the opportunity to pull Hajime's legs out from under him. A dirty move, but it stopped his flurry of attacks.

Immediately, the one he was attacking kicked him in the rib, knocking the wind out of him. Coughing, he rolled out of the way of a stomp and jumped up, getting into a defensive posture. He spit out blood.

"H-Hajime, stop!" Ushio squealed, frightened by this incredible and dangerous turn of events. The school bell tolled. She made a move to stop him, but was held back by the leader of the Mirasaka Prep gang. She looked up at him.

"No. This is his fight. He is defending your honor. There comes a time in every boy's life where he must fight. This is his."

Ushio looked at Hajime. He was fast, and strong, but not perfect. His defense was weak. He would throw a punch, and leave himself wide open from the back. He had a look of utter rage in his eyes as he side kicked the taller of the two. He dodged a grab by spinning behind the shorter punk, and grabbed him, clutching his face and pinning his arms. He swept his foot under his and tripped him up, following through with an elbow to the spine. Ushio heard a sickening crunch. She winced.

The fight was over.

Hajime looked up. He had a black eye and his lip was swollen, along with a nasty bruise on his left cheek. Otherwise, he was fine.

"Eight years of hardcore MMA," he hissed later as Ushio cleaned his wounds. She was tending to the black eye he had received. They were in the drama club room with Sunohara and Onimashi. They were surprised to see Hajime come in all battered up. Sunohara grinned.

"Bet it was a heck of a show, huh, Ushio?" he said. This earned him a whack on the head, courtesy of Onimashi.

"What was that for?!"

"Stupid comments."

Ushio wrung out the wrag and gently applied it to Hajime's cheek, tapping it on his bruise. He hissed in pain and instinctively jerked away, eyes watering.

"Dummy! It's going to hurt!" Ushio scolded, as she brought his head closer to her. Hajime chuckled wryly, causing Ushio to smile warmly. He let her apply the wrag.

"But… thanks for earlier," she said. Hajime nodded.

Ushio put a bandage on Hajime's cheek and cleaned up.

"There. All done," she said.

As she sat there, watching the three boys talk, she starting thinking. She thought about meeting them. She thought about how kind they were. She thought about how open Hajime was with her. She thought about why she couldn't bring herself to introduce him to her parents. Was it the stigma of a junior and a freshman together?

And she wondered if she was in love.

 **A/N: Alright, so quite some time has passed since school started. Some seriousness is now setting in. Please, leave your thoughts on Hajime! I really need some feedback on his character.**


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

Hajime's wounds eventually healed, leaving barely a scar. The months grew colder, and frost began to appear. Along with the frost came posters for the student body elections.

 _Vote for Akira Yagami!_

 _Vote for Yoruichi Minamiya!_

Posters popped up all over the place. Along with the posters came the Winter Festival, a tradition of Hikarisaka since Ushio was a child. Dancing, lively music, hot chocolate, happy couples, and games. Preparations had already begun by November 26th. The actual festival would not open until December 5th.

Along with these came something far more sinister. Ushio turned on the television, changing it to the news channel. Wrapping herself in a warm blanket, Ushio sat on the floor in front of the TV.

 _Reports have been pouring in from all over the east coast of Japan of massive flooding in various towns and cities from what people have aptly named "The Great Superstorm". No storm cell of this magnitude has been seen in over twenty years! The damage from the storm is estimated to be in excess of over ¥60 billion, with costs rising. We have no numbers of the death toll, but estimates suggest-_

Ushio turned off the TV, shocked. She heard a pitter patter as freezing rain began to fall, steadily coming down harder, joined by hail stones. It wasn't long before it turned into a full-blown gale. Thunder crashed. Lightning lit up the sky like day. Ushio could hear the wind howling as if she were right outside. A tree toppled over, tearing a power line. Electricity arced through the air, sending a shower of sparks flying.

The power went out. Nagisa and Tomoya pulled her into the bedroom, frantic.

"Stay with us, Ushio," Tomoya said. Ushio nodded, shaking in terror in her father's arms. She had always been terrified of storms, and this was the mother of all of them. A siren blared in the distance.

The Great Superstorm was here.

The winter storm lasted for three days. Uhio grew very restless, itching to go outside again. When the storm finally passed, she regretted it. Cars were overturned or completely destroyed. Several houses were collapsed, while many others were ruined. Powerlines were torn apart, some still sparking weakly. The flood water had frozen solid in the night. Debris, wreckage. It was a miracle of God that their apartment had survived.

Immediately after that thought had passed through her mind, she heard a loud groaning and creaking, and the balcony gave way. She screamed and just barely grabbed a support beam in time.

"DADDY HELP!" she screamed. Tomoya was already there in an instant.

"USHIO!"

He darted over to the remainder of the balcony and grabbed his daughter's hand just as she slipped. He tugged with all his might and she fell into his embrace, sobbing hysterically and shaking. Tomoya pulled her into the apartment just as the rest of the overhang fell. Nagisa rushed into the room to see Ushio crying. Tomoya hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. He looked Nagisa's way and shook his head silently.

"It's okay, Ushio. I've got you," Tomoya crooned. Ushio shook violently in his arms.

"Daddy's got you."


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

A month and a half had passed since the storm hit. Christmas was near and spirits were up again as the damage was repaired. Everything returned to normal. Mostly.

Akio had asked Ushio and Tomoya to join his baseball team for the upcoming neighborhood grudge match. Ushio readily accepted (anything for Aki!), while Tomoya begrudgingly said yes.

"Let's give 'em hell!" Akio chanted, and high fived his overly enthusiastic granddaughter. Tomoya face-palmed.

"Ushio, you're up to bat!" he said, his unlit cigarette bobbing in his mouth. Ushio paled. Now she wasn't so sure.

She walked up to the plate and raised the bat, shaking slightly and looking positively terrified. The opposing pitcher laughed when he saw her.

"Easy out!" he taunted.

"Don't underestimate her!" shouted Akio from the dugout. The pitcher huffed, creating a flight fog in the cold air, and threw the ball. It was a fast one. Ushio squealed and swung the bat, eyes shut tightly.

"RUN USHIO RUN!" screamed Tomoya.

"Huh?" Ushio said, and bolted across first, then second, and stopped on third.

"Safe!" declared the umpire. Akio, Tomoya, Nagisa and Sanae all cheered, along with her friends.

"How do you like that, asshole!" shouted Akio in his usual vulgar manner. He was up next.

He put his unlit cigarette to his mouth and pointed the bat at the pitcher.

"I'm fixin' to show you why they call me the Hercules of Baseball!" he shouted, an excited gleam in his eye. The pitcher paled as Akio cackled in delight, and swung the bat over his shoulder. "Throw the ball, you pansy!"

It was a 95 mile per hour fast ball, and Akio smashed the bat when he hit it, sending it flying over the field.

"Whoo whee! Now that's a home runner!" Akio said as he walked all three bases.

They won the game.

And Akio paid for the shattered bat, albeit grudgingly.

The Furukawa Bakery was the liveliest it had been in six years that night. The celebratory after party had attracted everyone in the neighborhood, including some of Ushio's friends from school. Everyone was laughing and having such a good time, so why did she feel so alone?

She looked into the crowd. Yoichi was smiling at a silly story Sunohara was telling her. Onimashi was in the middle of several giggling girls, stone-faced as ever. Akio was roaring in laughter as he recounted the baseball game. Oh, right. Hajime wasn't here. She sighed and put her untouched cake on the counter. Tomoya noticed and joined her.

"What's wrong, Ushio? Aren't you having a good time?" he asked.

"It's not that, it's just…" she faltered mid-sentence. Her parents knew about Hajime by now. She glanced outside the window. Hajime was walking by the bakery. Did he even know she was there, waiting on him to come inside? Waiting on his special greeting? _Well, well, if it isn't my sweet Ushio!_

He couldn't see her. She could see him, though. A million thoughts flooded her mind. Come in! No! Stay outside! But I want you to come in! Go away! Tomoya smiled and rubbed her back.

"I understand, Shio. Go to him. There will be more parties."

Ushio beamed at her father and kissed him on the cheek. Excitedly, she ran out of the bakery and attacked Hajime with a hug. Nagisa put a hand on Tomoya's shoulder.

"You spoil her too much, you know," she said. Tomoya smiled.

"Nah, she just reminds me of us at her age," he replied. Nagisa smiled. The two watched Hajime and Ushio chase each other in the snow-filled park, their silent laughter filling the winter air.


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

Ushio sat in the swing, her breath forming a tiny vapor cloud. It was freezing, but she didn't mind it one bit. The party had died down a lot, most of the attendees having returned home. Ushio's parents had joined Akio and Sanae in the back for coffee, much to Akio's chagrin.

Ushio looked up at the sky. The winter stars were beautiful. They twinkled brightly, shimmering slightly through the clouds.

"Hime?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Um, what's your Christmas wish?" she asked. She adjusted herself to better see him.

"Hm, if I tell you then it won't come true!" he said, waggling a finger teasingly.

"Oh, c'mon! I won't tell anybody! I swear!" Ushio insisted. Hajime chuckled.

"Oh, I suppose I could tell you."

Hajime stopped his swing. There was silence, except for the occasional car and rustle of tree branches. The wind gently rustled the pine needles in the trees. The park light buzzed above them, casting a long, flickering shadow.

"The truth is…" Hajime began. Ushio leaned in. "…my Christmas wish has already come true."

Ushio looked confused. Hajime smiled. It looked… sad.

"I just wanted to spend more time with my sweet Shio before…"

He looked away.

"Hime…"

Hajime cleared his throat and looked back at Ushio.

"Anyway, I told you mine, now you tell me yours!"

Ushio looked at the ground.

"I… wished that yours would come true."

Hajime chuckled and ruffled Ushio's hair.

"You're too sweet, Shio. You'll give me cavities!"

Hajime stood suddenly, taking Ushio by the arm.

"W-what are you doing?" Ushio cried out.

"Let's dance!"

Ushio stared at him dumbly.

"What?"

"Dance with me, Ushio!" he said, smiling broadly. He was serious. Ushio looked away.

"But… there's no music."

Hajime laughed.

"We don't music. The music comes from here." He placed a finger on Ushio's heart. She blushed again.

"God, you are so corny, you know that?" she said. Hajime laughed again, causing Ushio to smile. He really was corny, though that was what Ushio loved about him. He was dorky, and he embraced it, wearing it like a badge of honor. He was loud, carefree, dorky, funny… cute. But most of all, he was honest and gentle. He was oh so gentle, especially with Ushio. Like she was a China doll he feared to break.

In a way, she was. She was his delicate China doll, a lotus that had only just blossomed. All of this ran through her mind as he gently put his hand in hers, wrapping his gloved fingers around her small ones. The size difference was incredible. He pushed nearly 6 feet to her barely 5'3. She blushed again.

They twirled slowly under the spotlight, dancing to the ball with no music, a note-less serenade, an orchestra with no instruments. Somehow, it was more beautiful than any actual ball. Ushio wouldn't trade it for the world.

A white flake appeared on Hajime's nose. Snow. It was snowing! Ushio breathed in wonder and Hajime spun her. She had never been happier. Ushio giggled as Hajime twirled her around in the snowfall. Suddenly, she doubled over, coughing violently. She sank to her knees, her body racked in coughs, Hajime supporting her.

"Ushio, what's wrong?" he inquired, worry etched on his face.

Ushio looked up at him once her coughing fit had subsided.

"I'm alright now. It happens sometimes." She took Hajime's hand and stood. "Let's go back inside."

Hajime looked at her. "Yeah…"

 **A/N: This will be the last chapter for the next several days to a week. This is as far as I have gotten in terms of finished work. I still have to do rewrites and edits for the next several chapters, so please remain patient. Your support is much appreciated. Please remember to drop reviews for the current chapters!**


	8. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII

Ushio lay sleeping, a damp towel on her forehead. Akio and Sanae held each other's hands as the doctor ran his examination on her. Nagisa and Tomoya sat beside their daughter, Tomoya running his fingers through Nagisa's hair. Worry was etched on all their faces. Hajime paced in the corner.

"Well, doctor?" asked Tomoya. The doctor looked up.

"I have no idea what's wrong with her," he said. Nagisa groaned and buried her head in Tomoya's shoulder.

 _So history repeats itself…_

 **3 months ago**

Akio threw the baseball with the speed of a falcon. The sun gleamed off of his shades. Tomoya jumped up into the air and caught the ball in his glove.

"Nice catch, kid," Akio grunted. Tomoya _tch'd_ and tossed the ball back. It had been a long while since they played. Ushio sat with her mother and Sanae in the shade of an oak tree. They watched the two men toss the ball back and forth. Sanae looked over at Ushio.

"How is school going Shio?"

Ushio smiled.

"It's alright, I guess. I don't have very many friends but I think I prefer it that way. You know me!"

She giggled and smiled, but inside she desperately wanted to make friends. She hated that she was so shy.

…...

Ushio ate lunch alone again, this time at her seat in the classroom. She glanced outside at the courtyard. Students milled about. It had only been a few days since that strange meeting with that junior, Hajime. She had not seen him since. She wondered what he was up to. Probably busy doing whatever it was juniors did. She sighed and picked at her food. She wasn't very hungry, to be honest. She heard a scraping noise and turned her eyes upward. Yoichi.

"Um… hi," Yoichi said. "Do you mind if I eat with you?"

Ushio shook her head. She still wasn't sure of what to say when approached by others. For a while, the two girls sat in awkward silence.

"Um…"

Ushio looked up again. Yoichi was fidgeting.

"You said your dad was Tomoya Okazaki, right?"

Ushio nodded the affirmative.

"Then that means he was friends with my mom, Ryou."

Ushio glanced at her through half-lidded eyes. Yoichi looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry… I'll stop bothering you."

She got up to leave, but Ushio grabbed her hand.

"Stay…"

Yoichi looked at her in surprise, then sat back down. Ushio looked away, clearly embarrassed. Yoichi smiled.

"I understand. You're just nervous, right?"

Ushio nodded slightly, still looking away. Yoichi smiled again and suddenly grabbed Ushio's hand. Ushio jumped in surprise and stared at their clasped fingers.

"Ushio!"

"Y-yes?"

"Don't worry about a thing, okay?"

"W-what do you mean?"

Yoichi tilted her head and giggled.

…

Ushio slid the drama club room door shut, placing a hand on it, and sighed. Another day of being alone. Was she ever going to make any friends? She groaned to herself and slowly walked to the desk in the center of the room. The club wasn't meeting today, but she felt the strange need to be here anyway. She didn't understand it. Ushio placed her bag on the floor and sat in the desk. The silence was deafening. She turned her head to the window and watched the sunset. The entrance was filled with students ready to go home. She sighed again and laid her head down, weariness overpowering her will to stay awake.

 _Darkness. Overwhelming darkness._

 _Light. A single orb in the midst of the black sea._

 _She ran to it, but the distance only seemed to widen._

"Ushio, wake up!"

A hand firmly jolted her awake. She cried out in shock. Sunohara was there beside her. He was alone. The drama club door was open. She rubbed her eyes, stretching.

"W-what time is it?" she asked groggily.

Sunohara looked at his watch.

"Way past six. Ushio what are you doing here? The drama club doesn't meet until tomorrow," Sunohara asked, concern in his voice.

"I… I don't know, myself," Ushio said. She looked out the window. The sky was already darkening. What little light was left was thin behind a thick layer of purple clouds. She looked back at Sunohara. "I could ask you the same question, Takeshi."

He brought out a slip of paper.

"I had to retake an exam, and it took longer than I anticipated. I was just leaving when I noticed you through the window in the door. You were sound asleep."

He sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Geez, what am I going to do with you, Ushio? Come on, let's go."

Ushio nodded and silently followed Sunohara out of the room. The pair walked in considerable silence, Sunohara in front, Ushio behind. It was always this way. Ushio just followed the lead, never taking command. Just like her mother in high school. Sunohara stopped and Ushio nearly bumped into him.

"T-Takeshi, warn me next time!" she complained. He stood there, his hand on the front door's handle. "Takeshi?"

He looked at Ushio.

"Ushio."

"Y-yes?" Ushio started at the firmness in his voice.

"Listen, I know I am the very last person you want to hear this from, but you need to step up. You cannot let people push you around. You're too passive."

She stared at him in shock. What was this all of a sudden? Where did this fire come from?

"Takeshi, I…"

"Let me finish, Ushio." She nodded.

"I've seen you in class. You sit all alone, you don't talk to anybody. You say you want to make friends, but you never make the move. You always give in to others' demands. You need to stop. You cannot live your life as a doormat. I don't want you to get hurt. You're too important to me."

"Takeshi…"

She was taken aback at his words. They stung, but rang true. She teared up, but fought the urge to cry. Sunohara sighed and once again put a hand to his temple.

"Oh boy," he said. He stepped forward and hugged Ushio, suprising her. "Look, I'm sorry I made you cry. I just don't want you to get used. You're too sweet for that, Shio."

Ushio smiled and returned the hug.

"Thanks, Takeshi. I'll… I try to do better, okay?"

Sunohara broke the hug and smiled. He tapped Ushio on the nose and opened the main door.

"Good, now let's get out of here."


End file.
